


Back to you

by hawksmagnolia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Force Dyad, Force Ghosts, HAPPY ENDING BECAUSE I SAID SO, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reunion, Sorry Not Sorry, Space Mom saves the day, Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Totally going to be sex, i like tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksmagnolia/pseuds/hawksmagnolia
Summary: Ben finds himself saved by his mother's love. Rey is saved by an unlikely hero.And then they find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> I got drunk on wine at the movie tavern on New Years seeing TROS.  
> This is what happened after I got mad at the ending and ended up on Tumblr discovering the Reylo tag.  
> I *think* I got rid of most of the errors, forgive me if I didn't. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> That being said, I've never written anything Star Wars. Ever. I'm generally a Marvel writer but this called to me. Or maybe it called to the wine. Whatever really.

_“You drove me mad but I'll drown in your love forever_  
_Still I'll be there all the night you can't remember.”_

_-Ray Dalton “If you fall”_

“Ben.”

A smile that warms him to his core. Her hands on his face. Her lips on his. The hot spike of love that thrums through their bond.

But it fades as fast as it came.

“No! Stay with me!”

“Ben!”

And then a hollow thud, screaming and then silence.

When there is sound again, it’s not Rey’s voice he hears.

It’s Leia’s.

“Ben.”

Ben gasped harshly, feeling like he can’t breathe, that his body is too small for how he feels. He feels like he’s had the wind knocked out of him, that he was just slam dunked into his self.

He’s also cold.

So very cold.

….and naked?

He gasps and chokes as he roughly sits up. His hands go to the icy stone he is on. The sheet like fabric that was covering him began to slide sideways when he grabbed it. He blinks rapidly, trying to clear his vision.

“Ben.”

Ben twists his body to find the speaker. His mother sits in a chair next to…whatever he was laying on. His long legs dangle off the side as he wraps the fabric around his chilled body.

“Mom.”  
It takes a moment for him to realize she’s bathed in blue. That she’s young and beautiful in her simple traditional Alderaanian dress.

“Mom!” He cries, he voice breaking on the word.

Leia rises and moves to stand in front of him. He knows she’s gone but in that moment she is there. Her hands slid over his, her thumbs rubbing his palms. It’s then he notices that they’re intact, unblemished and whole. No evidence of the ordeal on Exegol remains. He lifts them from her grasp to stare at them, turning them over looking for proof it actually happened.

Leia smiles serenely at her beautiful boy. She reaches up and brushes hair from his face. “Of all the things I created, of all the things I did wrong….you are the one thing I did right. I only wish I could have realized this sooner. Your dad….he knew. But I was selfish. So focused on my own goals that I pushed you both away. I never meant to hurt either of you.”

Tears slide down his face and she brushes them aside. “What is breaking your heart my son?”

“You’re gone. Dad’s gone. Everyone is gone. I’m alone.”

Leia lifted his face to look at her. “You once told Rey that she would never be alone because you were there. Do you think it’s not the same for you?”

Ben’s eyes widen. “Oh maker. Rey. Where is she?” He begins to slide from the stone table but Leia stops him. “I can’t feel her!” His voices edges towards panic.

“You can’t go out there yet. She’s safe. I promise you. Her guide will not allow anything to happen to her. She is in good hands.”

Ben wraps the fabric around his frame a little tighter. “Where am I? What happened? Who is guiding her?”

Leia moved her chair so she can sit in front of him, his hands in hers again. “You are in my tent…at the Resistance base. When you healed Rey, you gave too much. In your desperation to save her, you doomed yourself. You were fading so fast, too fast for Rey to stop. So we pulled you here and gave you enough of ourselves to make you whole again.”

Ben swallowed hard and shivered. “Who…was has Rey?”

Leia watches his face as she tells him “Your grandfather.”

Ben’s eyes widen before she soothes him. “No Ben, not Vader. Anakin.”

She strokes his back as he doubles over sobbing into his lap. His hand clutched the fabric against his chest as he tries over and over again to reach Rey.

**********

**Exegol: Sith Throne Room**

“Ben!”

Rey’s screams bounced off the walls, echoing back to her. She slammed her fists into the floor and it splintered into a million cracks from the impact. She gathered up his clothing into her arms and cradles it against her chest. She sobbed into the fabric, her heart shattering within her battered body. She presses his shirt against her face, her tears soaking it. Her chest ached at the emptiness she felt without the bond. Even though she knew there would be no answer, she continued to call for him, over and over until her voices gives out.

Rey wasn’t sure how much time had passed when her sobs finally tapered off. She was simply too worn out to cry anymore. She tried to push to her feet but fell back down. She knew she had to get up, get out. But the idea of going back to her life without him seemed a task just too impossible. She felt hollow. The constant feeling of the bond had become so natural to her that now she felt disconnected from everything around her.

But Rey was a survivor. She pulled Ben’s sweater on over her tunic and clipped the two sabers to her belt. She got to her hands and knees and pushed to be able to stand. She wobbled and reached out…and her hand was grabbed to help steady her.

“Thank you…” Rey startled when she looked up and saw the face of the person helping her.

A young man smiled down at her. His hair an unruly mess like Ben’s but lighter in color. His smile reminds her of Master Luke’s and he’s dressed simply in Jedi robes.

“Who…?” Rey stammers.

“I’m Anakin.”

“Vader!” Rey cried as she stumbled back from him.

He winced slightly and holds up his hands. “No. Not Vader. Vader died long ago. I’m simply Anakin Skywalker.” The blue glow of his presence seems to dim slightly.

“Don’t go!” Rey reached for him and her hand grabbed onto his robes. “Please.”

He steadies her before answering. “I’m not. I’m sorry I frightened you.”  
“I…I wasn’t prepared for this…any of it. I’m not even sure what is real anymore.” Tears slide down her cheeks again. “Is…is Ben with you?”

Anakin shakes his head as he slides his arm around her slim waist. Gently he pulls her against his body and he begins to walk her away from the destroyed throne room. “He is with his mother.”

Rey’s head drop as she begins to sob again, the grief being too much for her. Anakin stops and swings her into his arms, Rey’s head cradled against his chest. She cries herself into sleep, rocked by the movements of the grandfather of her lost half.

Once she’s asleep, he stops and glances to his left. Luke shimmers into visibility next to them. He is young again, no longer worn down by the bitterness of his life. Anakin nods to Rey and addresses his son.

“Let Leia know we’re on our way. And find me someone who can fly that bucket of bolts that she flew here.”

Luke nods curtly and vanishes.

**********

**Exegol airspace, on board the Millennium Falcon**

Finn paces back and forth behind the two pilots chairs.

“We can’t just leave her here!” He cries.

Lando looks out the front glass and peers down at Luke’s X Wing. It’s cockpit is open but no Rey to be seen. Chewie moans softly in agreement.

“We aren’t leaving yet Finn.” Lando reached out and grasps the younger man’s arm. “We can wait a while longer.”

“You know old man, you really should consider retirement.” Replies a voice from behind them all.

Finn, Chewie and Lando all spin to see the Force ghost of Luke Skywalker. His cocky grin tugs at Lando’s heartstrings as he’s reminded of the first time he met the kid.

“What…how..?” Finn’s mouth drops open.

Chewie howls in greeting as Lando unbuckles to stand up.

“Luke!” Lando reaches out and is shocked at how solid Luke feels when he grabs his hand.

“Lando. I need a favor.”

“Of course, what can we do?”

“Can this hunk of junk tow that?” He gestures to the X Wing.

Lando considers and glances at Chewie. Chewie rumbles a response. “We can get it out to one of the larger ships and they can get it back. But what about Rey?”

“I need you to take her back to the Resistance base. I have someone bringing her out to the X Wing but she’s in no shape to fly.”

“What about Kylo Ren?” Finn clenches his fists when he says the name.

Luke looks to him and gives a small shoulder shrug. “Kylo Ren is dead.”

Lando makes a choking noise as he looks away, wiping his eyes.

Luke claps a hand on his shoulder.

“But Ben Solo is alive.”

Chewie takes over as Lando sits heavily in the pilot seat. With expert technique, the Wookie lands neatly next to the X Wing.

“There!” Finn turns and runs for the ramp as the ghost of Anakin Skywalker carries her out of the Sith fortress. Chewie calls out and follows after him. The two of them meet him at the base of the ramp. Rey is unconscious, caked in dirt and dried blood and wearing a too large black sweater. Anakin hands the girl over to Chewie who cradles her like a child and turns to take her into the ship. Anakin watches him go before looking back at Finn.

“Thank you…for bringing her out.” Finn swallows hard. “Will…will she be alright?”

Anakin nods. “Physically, yes. Emotionally….that’s yet to be seen. Be gentle with her. It was very hard in there. For both of them. You’re going to have to put aside your anger and your jealousy when it comes to her. You are useless to her if you can’t do that. You and the pilot. Trust her. She will know what to do.”

Finn stares after the wookie before looking back to Anakin. “I can’t promise I can do it all at once. But…I’m willing to try. For her.”

“Do it for you too.”  
Chewie emerged from the crew quarters and called to Finn. Anakin nods to him and steps back. “You better go. Wookies aren’t known for this patience and she is going to need medical care.”

Finn makes towards the ship before he turns back to Anakin. “Luke said Kylo Ren is dead. Is it true?”

“The dead cannot lie. May the Force be with you Finn.” Anakin faded from sight and Finn saw Luke was gone as well as he closed the ramp.

“Next stop, Resistance Base. Finn, do you mind keeping an eye on our girl in there? We’re going to jump as soon as we clear orbit. Chewie says Rey needs a doctor and we’re fresh out of those out here. I’ve already contacted Dameron and let him know we’re headed that way.” Lando’s eyes were on the control boards but Finn thought he could still see tears in the man’s eyes.

“Of course.” Finn made his way into the captain’s quarters and settled in on the floor next to the bunk. He held Rey’s filthy hand in his own. “Hang on a little longer Rey. We are going home.”

**********

**Resistance Base: General Leia's tent**

Ben cried himself out after Leia had moved to sit next to him, her arms around him. She pushed aside some of his hair and kissed his forehead. His head was heavy on her shoulder and his breathing was deep and even.

The blue light in the tent grew brighter as Luke appeared. He glanced at his nephew and Leia nodded slightly.

“They’ve got her. They’re on the move. With Lando piloting they should be here in a few hours.” He paused before continuing. “He may want to find some pants.”


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey gets back to Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I thought this was going to be 2 chapters...but more likely 3.

**Resistance Base: General's tent**

Ben stood anxiously, tucked behind a heavy curtain that was the door to Leia’s tent. Behind him, his mother spoke quietly with Maz. Maz was the only one who knew he was here and whole again. Everyone else thought their beloved General was still laying in state on the stone table so out of respect they stayed away. He was dressed now, in borrowed clothing from another Resistance member. The pants were too short and the shirt too tight but at least he was dressed. Maz had found a large cloak for him to wear as well but his feet were bare. Again and again, he moved the curtain just enough to peer out towards the landing area. Ships were landing and people poured out of them to join in the celebrations.

But there was no sign of the Millennium Falcon.

“Calm yourself boy. She will be here.” Maz observed. The small woman seemed amused at his behavior.

Suddenly the sounds of a too familiar ship landing had him back at the curtain but this time Leia joined him. Ben swallowed at the lump in his throat at seeing his father’s beloved ship.

The Falcon landed and with a long hiss the ramp dropped to the ground. Finn came barreling down it calling for a medic. Poe appeared, shoving his way through the crowds of celebrating survivors and was headed for the ramp when Chewie emerged, cradling Rey in his arms. It was obvious she was unconscious, her head lolled against the big Wookiee, her limbs limp.

Ben’s fingers tightened on the curtain. He wanted nothing more than to run to her, to take her from Chewie and bring her back so he could care for her. Then he felt the hand on his wrist. Maz’s tiny frame wouldn’t allow her to reach much higher so she tightened her fingers on his pulse.

“You can’t. Not yet. You’ve got time young Solo. And there is nothing you can do for her, she needs medical.”

“But I can heal her…”

Leia cleared her throat. “You are in no condition to do anything like that. Have you forgotten you were almost dead yourself? She’s exhausted, dehydrated and needs some bacta patches. Wait for the cover of darkness. Maz is having Rey brought to her tent. You can wait for her there.”

Ben nodded once but returned to his post, watching the girl who was the other half of his soul being carried into the medical area.

Resistance Base: Medical Tent

Chewie carefully laid Rey on the table while the medics scurried to start treatments. They politely shooed him, Finn and Poe out of the tent and closed the flap. BB-8 and D-O remained in the corner offering beeps of encouragement.

Poe grabbed Finn’s arm. “What the hell happened to her?”

Finn stared at the closed tent. “I’m not totally sure. Master Luke’s ghost appeared and told us Kylo Ren is dead and that we needed to go get Rey. She got brought out of that temple..thing in that condition by the ghost of Anakin Skywalker and we hauled ass to get back here.” He paused. “Wow. That makes me sound like a crazy person.”

Chewie made an impolite noise and Poe smirked. “Nothing new there. You said the Almighty Supreme Leader is dead? Good.”

“Master Luke said something weird though. He said that Ben Solo is alive.”

Chewie wailed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t know either big guy. I know Rey never woke up but she cried out a couple of times and every single one of them was ‘Ben’.”

Poe frowned at that. “I’m not sure I like how that sounds…” he was interrupted by Maz as she strolled up to them.

“Done saving the galaxy and already fretting like new mothers. Go celebrate. She needs her rest and you hovering will not help. Go on now.”

The three of time hesitated before slowly making their way from the medical area. They kept glancing back and each time she would motion for them to go on. Finally they vanished into the crowds of celebrants. Maz waited until she knew they were truly gone before entering the tent herself to give instructions.

**Resistance Base: Maz’s tent**

Several hours later…

Ben was tucked into a corner of the tent, the cloak wrapped tightly around his large frame. He had pulled himself in as much as he could. He could hear the sounds of the celebration going on outside but he barely noticed it. Over and over he tried to feel Rey through their bond only to run into her walls. He was grateful he could at least feel those, it gave him some small comfort to know she was alive.

Maz slipped into the tent and crossed to him. “I’m going to pull this divider out enough that no one sees you. They’re on their way with her.”

“Is..is she awake?”

Maz shook her head. “Not yet.”

Ben sighed as she hid him from view. He heard foot steps and then voices.

“I’m fine Maz. I’ve got her. I figured I’d bring her to you and then sit with her.” Ben clenched his teeth. Dameron.

“I think not General. You’re going to leave the girl with me and then go about your business. Your people need to see you. Plus there was a young woman looking for you earlier…is there a reason why she calls you ‘General Spice’?”

Dameron grumbled under his breath. The tent opened and instantly Ben could feel her. Rey’s life force thrummed into his chest and for the first time since waking up here Ben’s stomach unknotted just a little. He peered through a crack in the divider and saw Rey being placed on a large cot near Maz’s own tiny one. Her face was cleaned of the blood and dirt but she had dark bruises under her eyes and another on her cheekbone. She was dressed oddly, a large shapeless black sweater over her normal leggings. When she shifted on the cot he saw a familiar hole and realized that she was wearing his clothing.

“She wouldn’t let us take that off.” Dameron gestured to the sweater. “Was the only time we saw any sign of the Rey we know. They went to take it off and she shrieked like she was being stabbed.”

Maz pulled Rey’s boots off and set them neatly under the cot. She covered Rey with a light blanket. “Goodbye General. Your fans await.”

Dameron hesitated but finally exited the tent.

Ben counted the beats of his heart until Maz finally waved him out. “I’m going to go out the back. I’m sure you can handle watching her.”

Ben just nodded, barely noticing when the small woman left. He knelt down by Rey’s head and gently ran his fingers over her face. Her hair was loose and damp from when they had washed her face. He pushed the strands from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She shivered under the blanket and he looked around for a heavier one. When he couldn’t find one, he gently gathered her into his arms and then slid onto the cot, squeezing his large frame in next to her small one. As he pulled the blanket over both of them, she relaxed and sighed. Her hand went to his chest, right over his heart. She tucked her face into the hollow at the base of his throat. Ben’s heart stuttered a bit at this and he told himself it was because she knew he was there. He kissed the top of her head and then lay his own head on top of hers. When he finally fell asleep, he knew it was because he felt whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading/comments/kudos! It makes so happy to know that others enjoy this. Chapter 3 up soon and yes, that's where the E rating kicks in!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my loves. I'll have the next and final chapter of this posted tomorrow. As always, you can find me on Tumblr or Instagram under the same username. Make space mom proud! xoxo


End file.
